Dance wih My Father
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Okay...this fic has got to be my worst...Aside from that, I hope you all enjoy it! Or, sorta, anyway...Songfic...R&R..


Declaimer: I don't own Sonic characters or the song "Dance with My Father" by Luther Vandross.  
  
Authors' Note: I was listening to this song and I suddenly got the idea for this fic. Why not? You know...it made me cry...the song...considering that I lost my father when I was nine and than my stepfather two years ago...so...uh...I hope you all like. This fic also have nothing, absolutely nothing to do with my other fics. It's just something, you know? Anyhow...enjoy....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dance with My Father  
  
A young child, about thirteen, sat on a small island, looking at the stars. He was a mix between a bat and an echidna with small wings and dreadlocks. He was white and red in color. He was remembering something of the pass...when he still had his father...oh, how he missed him so...  
  
~*~Back when I was a child  
  
Before life removed all the innocence  
  
My father would lift me high  
  
and dance with my mother and me  
  
And then spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
  
Then up the stairs he would carry me~*~  
  
He smiled at the memory. He loved his father so much. He remembered back to the time when his father would play with him and spin him around like a plane whiles his mother was watching, laughing at them. He would then fall asleep in his father arms when it would get too late. He couldn't bear to be without his father anymore. He knew he was loved in this household, happy with his mother and father.  
  
~*~And I knew for sure I was loved  
  
If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
  
How I'd love, love, love  
  
To dance with my father again~*~  
  
Sometimes his father would dance with him and his mother, but that was rare. His father was a tough guy, who didn't like to show much emotion, but only to his mother and him. He would laugh when his mother and father dance to the invincible music. It was fun. Just them. They were happy. He'll never again experience that happiness ever again, though.  
  
~*~When my mother would disagree  
  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said~*~  
  
His father would spoil him, sometimes. Letting him get away with almost anything. He remembered one time, when he was six, he wanted to do something. He couldn't quite remember what, though. His mother wouldn't let him, so he ran to his father, who would eventually calm him down and listen to his mother. His father, to him, was the greatest guy in the world.  
  
~*~Later that night when I was asleep  
  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
  
If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
  
To dance with my father again~*~  
  
A tear slid down the young boys face. He would do anything to have one more dance with his father again, just one more time to tell him that he loved him. He missed his father so, so much. Everyone did. More of all was his mother. He slowly got up from his sitting position and made his way to the small house which was a little further ahead. Once inside, he made his way to his mother's room, stopping outside her door. He could hear muffed sobs coming from inside. He would do anything to ease her pain, but he knew that only one person could do that, and he wasn't here anymore.  
  
The young boy couldn't stand to hear his mother's cry anymore. He left back outside to stare at the stars again, he whispered, "Lord...why did he have to go? Why...? My mother and I miss him so much...send him back...please..." He cried, falling to the ground. He cried and cried until he could cry no more and fell asleep.  
  
~*~Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
  
I pray for her even more than me  
  
I pray for her even more than me  
  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
  
I know you don't do it usually  
  
But dear Lord she's dying  
  
To dance with my father again  
  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream~*~  
  
Rouge gently picked up her son, taking him to his room. She kissed him on the forehead after tucking him in his bed. Once done, she left his room, closing the door, and heading back to her room. She looked at the picture of Knuckles on her nightstand and the tears over took her once more. "Oh, Knuckles...we miss you so much..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it. Its ultra short, I know. Another pointless Songfic... It almost made me cry...ah, bloody sensitivity! -_-() Please review? Thanks! Personality...I don't like this fic...It's not how I expected...I have a headache...-_-  
  
Once more, sorry for the shortness, one shot fic. Songfic. Yeah, you know.  
  
PS: Those of you who are waiting for the 9th chapter in Emerald Quest, it'll probably be posted tomorrow or the next day...I'm experiencing major writer's block...not cool... :-\ 


End file.
